


Cotton Candy Kisses

by MadisonSange



Category: Atypical, Casey and Izzie - Fandom
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Casey and Izzie, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonSange/pseuds/MadisonSange





	Cotton Candy Kisses

Izzie looked towards their interwoven hands, maintaining focus, no longer fidgeting. Casey was quietly watching her, she could see the quickened rise of her chest beneath her jacket as she breathed nervously beside her. Was this actually happening? So many things suddenly made sense. What could she say to Izzie that would possibly capture all she was feeling? They sat in their harmonized silence for some time, silently processing the significance of what so naturally unfolded in front of them in such a short span of time. This was a profound shift, and while it was scary, it all seemed effortless. 

 

It was HER, in front of her, inches from her, it was Izzie – it was almost comical at how easily it all made sense. The prolonged exchanges between them, the subtle touches, the amplified devastation Casey felt after that horrible incident with Nate. Despite the love she held for Evan, there was no question that THIS was right. Within her mind, flashes resembling old homemade movies sequenced themselves together, all of their interactions snowballing - propelling them toward this platform with a momentum that could not be stopped. And now here they were. She managed to pull herself from the monologue that was combusting internally and bring herself to speak.

"Please look at me Iz” Casey finally whispered with a soft squeeze of her hand. Izzie’s gaze slighted upwards to meet her own, her exquisite features softening, her eyes misting up. She was clearly so nervous, a trait Casey hadn’t witnessed in her before this moment. Casey realized she was also literally trembling, exposing her vulnerability to Izzie as well.

"Are you ok?” Izzie asked with concern, the warmth in her eyes was intoxicating. A wash of relief and hope overcame her, though her heart was racing so frantically it was leaving her lightheaded.  
Casey nodded a little awkwardly and swallowed, returning the question onto her. Izzie mirrored her response adding the reassurance of a slight smile.

 

“I’ve been so scared, and I can’t stop thinking about it…… and I’m trying to be careful, and be respectful…... but I’ve……… I mean, I’ve... come to realize……………. I'm in love with you………..so......” Izzie bravely continued, her voice quivering slightly, her sweet smile naturally lingering. “It took some time for me to realize it wasn’t about Nate, it was about you, it had been for some time……. and I don’t know what to do with it, or where to put it, but I need for you to know”………... Casey reached to embrace her with her free arm, needing to show her this was all ok, she was safe, they were safe, their hands still clutching each other, burying her face into Izzie’s neck for added security. She loved her, She loved her, She loved her. “I've been realizing it all too” Casey whispered. While she was accustomed to some physical contact with Izzie up to this point, this embrace was much different. They breathed together, carefully, cautiously, Izzy slowly pulling her head back in order to lightly kiss her temple. Softly, reassuringly. 

 

Casey was not prepared for the magnitude of this gesture and how it would impact her very core. 

With newfound purpose she met Izzie’s eyes once again, pleadingly, only inches away. In one fluid motion they met in the middle, soft sweet lips delicately finding one another, tentative, warm. Izzie’s hands were finally cradling her face as she took her time with this first kiss. Izzie’s tongue lightly brushed her upper lip before further seeking her mouth, an involuntary gasp escaped Casey, exploring deeper - escalating slowly, rhythmically, matching tongues and lips and fevered breaths. Casey inhaled sharply, alarmed by the hunger that was consuming her. They moved together in perfect unison, Izzie very clearly regaining her confidence that Casey admired so much. 

"Wait….. please” Casey abruptly gasped, forcing herself to pull away and swallowing hard. Izzie looked at her with a touch of panic – Casey shook her head, placed her hand on Izzie’s chest and blurted, “I need to do this right. I need to talk to Evan”. Her stomach filled with the sudden weighted dread of knowing what she had to do. “I don’t want us starting this in a negative light”, she breathed, still fighting to regain an ounce of composure, their foreheads once again meeting. 

Izzie beamed broadly at her and gushed “there’s my girl"


End file.
